


Shame

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Steve and Tony reflect on things they are ashamed of.





	1. 1.1




	2. 1.2




	3. 1.3




	4. 1.4




	5. 1.5




	6. 1.6




	7. 1.7




	8. 1.8




	9. 1.9




	10. 1.10




	11. 1.11




	12. 1.12




	13. 1.13




	14. 1.14




	15. 1.15




	16. 1.16




	17. 2.1




	18. 2.2




	19. 2.3




	20. 2.4




	21. 2.5




	22. 2.6




	23. 2.7




	24. 2.8




	25. 2.9




	26. 2.10




	27. 2.11




	28. 2.12




	29. 2.13




	30. 2.14




	31. 2.15




	32. 2.16




	33. 3.1.1




	34. 3.1.2




	35. 3.1.3




	36. 3.1.4




	37. 3.2.1




	38. 3.2.2




	39. 3.2.3




	40. 3.2.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my comic :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Easier (The Shame Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706721) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret)




End file.
